50 Things
by disorderly-being
Summary: 50 sentences about Lita's relationship with Chris Jericho...response to the one sentence challenge at lita fics


50 Things

for the one sentence challenge at the LJ community: lita_fics

**#01-Mirror**

Although, she is unlike the other divas of the WWE, she's happy because as she stares at her reflection, she finds that the man she loves is staring at her, too.

**#02-Hallway**

When he had made his first appearance in the WWE (then the WWF) she had been so excited to see him again that she was running through the arena, so she couldn't help it when she rounded a corner and sent the both of them tumbling to the ground.

**#03-Hotel Room**

She was grateful to be away from the Hardys, not that she minded spending time with them, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone, or at least have the privacy of her own room, espceically after she opened the door and found Chris Jericho.

**#04-Mistake**

Because of a screw-up at the car rental agency, she was forced to sit on his lap as they tried to fit ten wrestlers into a minivan that fit seven, and she couldn't say that she really minded.

**#05-Friendship**

She believed that building a relationship on the grounds of friendship made the relationship stronger, and she continued to be a strong believer in that after she and Chris celebrated their three year anniversary.

**#06-Stranded**

She had stolen their rental car after they fought, the woman cursing when it stalled in the middle of nowhere at the dead of night, fortunately for her he had come by not too long after.

**#07-Storm**

She had always hated thunderstorms, the boom of the thunder always giving her a start, but she found that it wasn't too bad as she lay protected in the arms of her lover.

**#08-Rain**

Dancing in the rain had always brought her back to her childhood, though it wasn't the same after they had both gotten sick with no one to take care of them.

**#09-Beach**

"You could just move in with me, you know," she remembered him telling her as they lay on the sand, the blonde man smirking her way, "then you would be as sick of the beach as I am."

**#10-Sleep**

She loves to watch him sleep because he looks almost angelic, and she loves it *when* he's asleep because he sleeps like the dead.

**#11-Lust**

While she freely admits that she doesn't believe in love at first sight, getting her to admit that she was instantly attracted to him, at least sexually, was a bit harder.

**#12-Bathtub**

So much for a romantic evening, who would have thought that the bathtub was flammable?

**#13-Ice Cream**

"The point of a girls' night in is for us girls to gossip and pig out," Amy grabbed the half empty carton from Chris and turned a glare at him, Edge, and Christian, "not for you guys to hog all the ice cream!"

**#14-Cookie**

Her cookies were slowly disappearing, every single time she turned around to do something, she'd turn back to find that another cookie was missing; she didn't notice the blonde Canadian hiding behind the kitchen island until later.

**#15-Book**

On the morning of his book release, she had awoken to find that she owned the first autographed copy, just like he had when hers was released.

**#16-Teddy Bear**

She didn't care much for teddy bears, but as she placed the Jericho plush bear on the shelf, she noticed that she owned a rather large collection.

**#17-Nail Polish**

Painting his toenails was not without consequence, she was, after all, messing with the self-proclaimed King of Practical Jokes.

**#18-Lipstick**

Since she would suffer his wrath later, she figured that she might as well make it worth it, the diva adding some finishing touches on her sleeping boyfriend's face.

**#19-Perfume**

As she was helping him unpack, she found a half-empty bottle of her perfume and awed when he shrugged and told her that it helped a little bit when he started missing her.

**#20-Candle**

'_Note to self: fill bathtub with water before even attempting to light candles_,' she really shouldn't be surprised that she found that particular post-it on his dresser.

**#21-Night**

One night, they found themselves at the hotel rooftop, she held a blanket and he carried a pillow; both items taken from the hotel room they were sharing with Trish and Christian, respectively.

**#22-Middle**

While he never complains about having to watch 'Pee Wee's Big Adventure' with her, she notices that he always seems to fall asleep during the middle of the movie.

**#23-Scream**

She followed him blindly, grumbling all the way until the blindfold was loosened, and after her eyes adjusted to the light, she couldn't help but scream as she stared at Pee Wee freakin' Herman.

**#24-Hospital**

"He fought against the kitchen stove," she informed the nurses on duty, "and guess who won?"

**#25-Silk**

"Horny lil' devil," she smirked at her boxer clad boyfriend, Chris rather red in the face as he stood in the living room full of former WWE divas.

**#26-Kitchen**

She came home one afternoon and found that the smoke detector had gone off, the former diva rushing to the kitchen in time to find her boyfriend, hands full with the fire extinguisher, battling against the stove.

**#27-Photograph**

Along with her perfume, she found out that a framed photograph of their first date was safely tucked into his luggage for him to display in his hotel room.

**#28-Midnight**

New Years was celebrated with friends and while their friends kissed around them, Amy was staring at Chris as he got down on one knee.

**#29-Sleepless**

Sleep was harder to come by since her retirement and his return.

**#30-Picnic**

"Pop tarts, twinkies, jerky, and Snapple," she arched a brow at her boyfriend while he only smiled in response.

**#31-Massage**

Her shrieks bounced off of the walls and she wondered how a simple massage had turned into a tickle-fest.

**#32-Phone Call**

"Maybe you should call Jeff," she told the blonde woman standing next to her, "Chris fainted and I don't think he'll be bailing us out of jail anytime soon."

**#33-Map**

She glared at her boyfriend, the very same man that had gotten them lost, "Next time, check to make sure that you're reading the map right or we're renting a car with it's own GPS system."

**#34-Queen**

Even the King of the World needs a Queen, and she was very glad to be his.

**#35-Savior**

Life was full of surprises, but they promised to save each other.

**#36-Jealousy**

Just because she wanted to rip the wanna-be Diva's hair out from its roots, does not mean that's she's jealous; she just doesn't like the fact that the little twit's arms are around her boyfriend!

**#37-Beginning**

She's crying, but the tears are the good kind, because she's walking out of the church and the rest of her life with her husband is just beginning.

**#38-Forever**

"Yes," is her answer to Chris Jericho's question of a life together, forever.

**#39-Water**

A casual get together with friends always seems to end in a water fight, at least when certain blonde Canadians and Jeff Hardy are involved.

**#40-Naked**

The first time Amy saw Chris naked was really an accident, and quite a funny story involving other members of the roster, copious amounts of alcohol, and a chicken suit.

**#41-Wonder**

She always kind of wondered if Chris had asked management to let him feud John, especially after she found out that the younger wrestler had a bit of a crush on her.

**#42-Swimming Pool**

Getting one of those inflatable pools was a good idea, but she would have preferred less complaints from the guys; she figured that if the divas had to wrestle in pudding, the guys had to, too.

**#43-Sing**

She exchanged a look with her husband, both silently agreeing that since it was their wedding reception, they were allowed to ban John Cena from the stage and from ever holding the microphone.

**#44-Hate**

She didn't *hate* his sparkly pink pants, she just really, really, really didn't like it; so she shoved them at the bottom of her suitcase and shrugged when he asked if she had seen them.

**#45-Feel**

Without her eyesight once again, she couldn't help but startle at the feel of blunt teeth against her hand; she opened her eyes to find the most adorable puppy ever.

**#46-Music**

Not only was Cena banned from singing at their wedding, he was also kept away from the DJ booth.

**#47-Trouble**

She knew that she was asking for trouble when she agreed to let Edge and Christian stay in their guest rooms; thanks to various (and highly successful) pranks played by them and her wonderful husband, she was stuck trying to calm down several irate wrestlers.

**#48-Regret**

He really should have moved in with her in Atlanta instead; then she wouldn't have to deal with certain residents of Florida on a fairly regular basis.

**#49-Ice**

She knew she was caught when Chris walked back into the living room with a frozen bottle of vodka; she should have never pushed back that trip to the grocery store.

**#50-Wishes**

She blew out the candles on her birthday cake without making a wish, content with what she has; great friends, a wonderful husband, and as her hand settles on the small bump hidden beneath her shirt, a little boy or girl to start their family. 


End file.
